Hunger
by AngelFeathers
Summary: Goku's hunger leads him to, well... you'll see ;) I hate summaries.


Hunger  
  
by AngelFeather   
a.k.a MoonAngel  
  
  
My very first Saiyuki ficcy. All spelling errors, grammar mistakes, OOC-ness belongs to moi! ;) My English isn't that good and I only read Gaiden and two manga books of Saiyuki, so pardon me for any crap you happen to stumble across 'kay? Hm... yeah, this fic has some shounen-ai. So if you're against it, don't read!   
  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
  
Goku padded down the corridor, arms crossed behind his head as he made his way to the other room. He was hungry, again. But Sanzo simply refused to get him anything to eat.  
  
Just for tonight, Gojyo requested a switch of rooms. Apparently he wanted to have a chat with Hakkai. Something personal, Sanzo said, when he asked. It ended with him getting whacked on the head by the infamous paper fan when he tried to probe further.  
  
He made a face; though he loved the idea of having bunk with Sanzo, he didn't like getting hit on the head by that fan. While sharing a room with Gojyo... he sighed. He wanted Hakkai all to himself! Hakkai treated him the best, cared and took care of him. And gave him almost everything he wanted.  
  
His stomach growled at the thought. Most importantly, Hakkai never declined him any food. Said he was a growing boy and could eat all he wanted. Unlike Sanzo who told him not to eat too much else he'll end up a pig. Merrily, he bounced all the way to the room at the other end, resisting the urge to drool as different types of food flooded his mind.  
  
Roasted pork buns, meat dumplings, fried carrot cake... he licked his lips hungrily. He'll get some jasmine tea to go with the food!  
  
Stopping outside his destination, he noted that slightly ajar door, the light from within casting a beam of light out into the dim corridor.  
  
"...so much for a talk eh?"  
  
Gojyo? Blinking, he peeped into the room curiously. What was going on?  
  
Busybody! He winced, hearing Sanzo's earlier word echo in his head when he questioned more, absently ducking -- a reaction he got so used to, courtesy of Sanzo's beloved fan. He rubbed his head. It still hurt... but he wanted to know why Gojyo made the special request tonight. It won't hurt right? They are, after all, best of friends.  
  
Peeking in, he saw Hakkai sitting perched at the end of the bed, Gojyo standing before him. Blue eyes looked up into Gojyo fiery ones as the half youkai gazed back down, something akin to amusement shimmering in them.  
  
Hakkai's brilliant smile turned into a chuckle. "So much for a talk," he repeated.  
  
Gojyo's grin took on a smirk. "I have an insatiable hunger you know," he said, "And I happen to be hungry now."  
  
Then he pounced, tackled and pushed a surprised Hakkai back onto the bed, landing above the him, and Goku got ready to bolt from his hiding place to help his friend. How could Gojyo even think of eating his own-- He froze in his spot as laughter floated to his ears.  
  
Hakkai was laughing.  
  
He withdrew the hand that was ready to slam open the door seconds ago. Both of them were laughing. Standing there in confusion, Goku frowned as he watched Gojyo lower his head till both his friend's faces were only inches apart, red hair cascading down, pooling just above Hakkai's shoulders.  
  
Gojyo's mouth move in a whisper, the words too soft for him to hear, and next thing, he was leaning forward to close the small gap, touching their lips together.  
  
His eyes widened in shock. G-Gojyo... was kissing Hakkai!  
  
Taking a step back, Goku dazedly flopped onto the floor in a cross-legged position, staring at the wooden door, brows furrowed. His little mind couldn't take too much at one time. Why in the world was Gojyo kissing Hakkai...?  
  
He said something about being hungry... so... Gojyo was kissing Hakkai because he was hungry? More confusion settled in.  
  
If Gojyo was hungry, he should be finding food... not... not kissing his friend. He scratched the back of his head, clearly puzzled by the half youkai's actions. Standing up again, the next peek into the room proved that his own hunger wasn't making him see things. They were still kissing on the bed, and Hakkai was evidently enjoying it.  
  
Hanging his head, Goku closed the door. Whatever reason it was that caused Gojyo to kiss Hakkai, he didn't know. His brain couldn't even process why hunger would make you kiss another person. Besides, his stomach was making too much of a noise to be bothered with coming up with an explanation. All he knew now, was that Gojyo had Hakkai, and that Gojyo would most probably get his food because Hakkai was the kindest person he ever knew.  
  
And he, would be left hungry.  
  
Forlornly, Goku began to return to his room. He was walking, when in the midst of all the self-pity, and not to mention stomach rumbling -- it stuck him. It hit him why Gojyo kissed Hakkai... when he was hungry! His frown immediately became a smile, and the bounce was back again as he covered the remaining distance back to his room.  
  
He would get his food, after all.  
  
  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
  
  
Upon entering the room, Sanzo turned to face him from the window. "Where did you go?"  
  
Cheerfully, he went to stand next to the monk, grinning. "Actually, I went to find Hakkai, but he's erm... busy with Gojyo?"  
  
Sanzo raised an eyebrow, his expression unreadable as he walks away, towards the bed. "I'm going to sleep anyway. Disturb me and I won't hesitate to shoot you."  
  
"But I'm still hungry..."  
  
"Don't be a pig and go to sleep."  
  
"But how do I sleep when I'm hungry?"  
  
"Just, close your eyes, and sleep."  
  
Okay, he was starting to annoy Sanzo. But that doesn't matter. As soon as the monk sat down, Goku sprung into action. He pounced, with the intention of giving the monk a big fat kiss on the lips. Which was executed fairly successfully with him ending up above a very startled Sanzo, the only exception being the kiss didn't exactly end up at the correct place.  
  
Within the time span of one second, Sanzo managed miraculously to look from startled, to anger, to annoyance, and to whip out that paper fan of his and deliver a painful whack on Goku's head.  
  
"You stupid monkey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled as Goku scrambled off him, confusion and hurt written all over his face.  
  
"B-But I..." Goku trailed off, rubbing the sore spot on his head as he took a deep breath,   
"ButIsawGojyosayhewashungryandthenhekissedHakkaiandIfiguredifIdidthesameyouwouldbuymesomefood."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Gojyo kissed Hakkai! He said he was hungry... and he kissed Hakkai! And I figured he did it so Hakkai would get him the food!"  
  
Sanzo scowled and whacked Goku on the head again. "And so you think I'll get you food if you kiss me?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goku was grinning again.  
  
Sanzo muttered something under his breath. Something about stupid horny red haired demons before returning back to bed. "Goodnight."  
  
"What? I'm hungry!"  
  
"Good. Night."  
  
Goku pouts and moves to his bed reluctantly.  
  
"And one more thing, monkey, kisses don't get you food."  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
So? What do you think? ^.^;; Comments?  
  



End file.
